Mobile electronic devices, such as laptops, palmtops, mobile phones, smart phones, multimedia phones, portable media players, GPS units, mobile gaming systems, etc., have become quite popular. Many users carry a device almost everywhere they go and use their device for a variety of purposes, including making and receiving phone calls, sending and receiving text messages and emails, navigation (e.g., using maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing items in stores (e.g., using contactless payment systems), and/or accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information). A user's mobile device can be carried or worn and perform a variety of functions.
The mobile device can have a processor running applications that access a variety of content, such as phone calls, email, websites, streaming audio/video, social media, and the like. Such applications can include e-mail applications, update/upgrade applications, news applications, web applications, podcast applications, social networking applications, or the like. The mobile device can periodically receive messages for the applications from other devices, such as notifications from services that new content is available, as well as various other notifications or other types of messages. Notifications typically represent events of interest, which are typically defined by the applications (e.g., new e-mail indicator, new news item indicator, new podcast indicator, change of on-line status of a social networking friend, etc.). Frequent delivery of messages or notifications can drain the battery of the mobile device.